


You can have your opinions, they're just wrong is all

by ghostxboii



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Cussing, F/F, Humor, crackfic, lapidot - Freeform, peridot ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: In which Peridot goes on a rant about Camp Pining Hearts





	

A loud and exasperated sigh came from the technician gem, fingers coming up to rub at her temples, a soft glow on her face from the T.V before her.

“What kind of shit is this!?” She asked aloud, disgust coating her words, two characters on the screen were currently holding hands much to Peridot’s distaste. 

“Paulette you homewrecker! Get your grubby mitts off of Pierre, he obviously is way more compatible with the much more intelligent Percy!” She continued with a huff, crossing her arms, a gentle blue colored hand made its way into the triangular mess that is Peri’s hair, 

“It is absolute trash.” Lapis stated simply, carding her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, “Are you going to write another strongly worded letter to the directors again? Steven said that they’re not even making these anymore.” 

“I don’t care if they’re making more or not! This is bullshit, with my magnificent skills I was able to locate these so called directors, this will not stand Lazuli, I am not going to have something I invested so much time into turn into some gross love fest between these...these completely incompatible weirdos! They can’t even cooperate in the two-legged race!” 

Lapis nodded gently, pulling the smaller gem into her lap with ease, “Maybe we should just make our own ending?” She suggested, her arms snaking around Peridot’s waist. 

“How ever do you suppose we accomplish that?” Peridot asked, looking up at the ocean gem who only answered with a light smirk 

“Well, say you’re Pierre and I’m Percy, and I’ll do this.” The blue haired gem answered before pressing her lips against Peridot’s, Peri’s eyes widened in surprised, she returned the kiss, shutting her eyes and feeling her body relax against the taller gem. 

Tongues intermingled with each other, hands trailed to various places, body parts rubbed against one other, small whimpers and tiny moans could be heard from the two gems. 

Moments passed and they broke apart, a smug smirk coated Lapis’s face, a dark blue blush dusted Peri’s cheeks, her eyes half lidded and small pants coming from her mouth before she said, out of breath: 

“....I’m still writing that letter Lazuli.”


End file.
